Le secret de la mémoire
by Blihioma
Summary: Il se réveille fatigué, fourbu, courbaturé. Il se réveille mais ne peut plus parlé. Il se réveille sans pouvoir communiquer. Il se réveille en ayant oublié. Oublié quoi ? Qui ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait même pas qui il est... Qui est-il ? Derrière sa mémoire disparue, envolée, se cache des secrets que certains personnes ne veulent pas voir dévoilés.
1. Thème 1 : Nouveau

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Reborn et le manga sont à Akira Amano.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:** Mukuro x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 93ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Nouveau". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mukuro et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Se réveiller**_

 **…**

 _« [...] des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né [...] »_

 _« Nous le perdons ! Apportez le chariot de réa ! »_

 _« [...] pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas mourir ?! »_

 _« Je veux que vous écriviez_ "Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges" _»_

 _« [...] Trop faible. Trop vulnérable. [...] »_

 _« [...] il ne peut pas vivre [...] »_

 _« Non, pas H…y, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place... »_

 **oOo**

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, son corps courbaturé le faisait horriblement souffrir. Un plafond blanc l'accueillit mais tout semblait flou autour de lui. Sentant qu'il n'avait pas assez de force pour bouger, il se contenter de fixer la peinture du plafond, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne le rattrape et qu'il se rendorme.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il se réveilla plusieurs fois mais jamais personne n'était à ses côtés quand il ouvrait enfin les yeux et il finissait toujours par se rendormir quelques minutes après son réveil. Ce petit manège dura toute une semaine, avant qu'il ait le bon timing, se réveillant alors qu'un homme aux cheveux blancs était penché sur son corps rompu.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et un sourire s'étala sur le visage de son infirmier :

« Hey ! Enfin réveillé ? »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Sa gorge était trop sèche et serrée pour qu'il ne se risque à parler.

« Attends… » Répliqua l'homme, l'aidant à se redresser et portant un verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

Il soupira de contentement lorsque le liquide frais coula dans sa gorge, rendant sa gorge moins irritée. Pourtant, une fois le verre reposé sur une table de chevet, l'étrange sensation de sa gorge n'avait pas disparu. Timidement, il porta une main à sa gorge et passa ses doigts sur sa peau, essayait de trouver une cause physique à son malaise.

« Hm… » Son infirmier ne se dandinait pas, mais il donnait l'impression de vouloir le faire. « Malheureusement nous avons constaté des liaisons au niveau de ton larynx lorsque tu as été amené ici. Ta vie n'est pas en danger, mais je ne sais pas si tu pourras de nouveau parler… »

« **Quoi ?** » Demanda-t-il, sans même réfléchir et fronça les sourcils aussitôt.

L'homme venait de lui dire qu'il ne pourrait plus parler et pourtant il venait juste de le faire… Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ?

« Désolé. Nous avons les meilleurs équipements médicaux ici mais… C'était déjà trop tard. »

« **Mais je parle…** » Répliqua-t-il.

« Tu devrais te reposer, si tu t'obstines, tu risques d'aggraver ton cas. »

Il le fixa avec confusion, imaginait-il ses paroles ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il parlait bel et bien, il s'entendait parler ! Mais… l'homme avait l'air honnête, aucune trace de malice ne brillait dans ses yeux et il semblait même très ouvert…

« Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un que nous pourrions contacter, ou un nom à nous donner pour que nous puissions trouver quelqu'un pour toi ? » Demanda plutôt l'infirmier en le rallongeant doucement.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer son prénom, ou celui d'un ami, mais rien ne lui venait… Son esprit était rempli d'informations quelconque, mais… aucun souvenir… Il commença alors à paniquer, en se rendant compte qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. L'homme dut l'endormir de force pour qu'il arrête de se débattre et de crier son effroi.

 **oOo**

Ryohei toqua à la porte du bureau de son patron et attendit d'avoir son autorisation pour entrer. Tsunayoshi remarqua immédiatement la fatigue qui se dessinait sur son visage et l'enjoignit à prendre place dans l'un des canapés de son bureau, tout en se levant pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Gokudera et Yamamoto qui étaient respectivement venu pour lui apporter un thé et un rapport, les rejoignirent en s'installant dans l'autre canapé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda doucement le Boss, à son gardien du soleil.

« Notre inconnu s'est réveillé. » Soupira Ryohei et se massant le pont du nez. « Il ne peut effectivement pas parler et quand il a essayé, il n'a produit que des sifflements incompréhensibles. »

Yamamoto grimaça de compassion, cela devait être horrible de se réveiller et de soudain ne plus pouvoir parler.

« Il s'y fera, c'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. » Déclara abruptement Gokudera, peu empathique de nature.

« Oui, sûrement, mais ce n'est pas tout. » Renchérit Ryohei en soupirant de nouveau, un peu plus las cette fois. « Il semble être amnésique. Il ne se souvient même pas de son prénom. »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Gokudera n'allume une cigarette et ne s'affale sur le dos du canapé.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant vu l'état dans lequel on l'a retrouvé. Je suis même surpris qu'il soit déjà réveillé à vrai dire. » Fit le métisse japonais. « Mais nous ne devrions pas exclure la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'un espion d'une autre Famiglia. »

« Tu ne l'as pas vu ! Il a failli faire une crise d'hystérie ! » S'écria Ryohei en prenant la défense de son patient.

« Le risque zéro n'existe pas ! » Commença à s'énerver Gokudera à son tour.

« Arrêtez ! » Fit Tsuna d'une voix forte.

Ses deux gardiens se calmèrent à contrecœur et se rassirent, ne s'étant pas rendus compte qu'ils avaient bondis des canapés.

« Bien. » Déclara le jeune homme. « Gokudera a raison, on ne peut pas accorder notre confiance trop facile. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous allons juste l'abandonner dans la rue Ryohei. Il continuera à recevoir des soins à l'infirmerie et nous aviserons par la suite. Nous pourrons toujours le loger dans un des orphelinats de la Famiglia le temps qu'il retrouve la mémoire ou que l'on découvre son identité. »

Les deux hommes grognèrent et Tsunayoshi les congédia, en espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas se mettre à se battre dans les couloirs.

« Cela ne te ressemble pas de départager les choses comme ça Tsuna. » Fit doucement Yamamoto qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

« Comment ça ? » Se renfrogna le Boss, mécontent d'être percé à jour si facilement, mais après tout il s'agissait de ses amis.

« Bah, ton Hyper Intuition, il ne t'a rien dit sur notre amnésique ? D'habitude tu peux dire s'il est un danger ou pas. »

Le Dixième Boss de la famille Vongola soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

« C'est bien le problème. Il y a quelque chose à propos de ce jeune homme. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une bonne chose ou non. Je… J'ai l'impression que… Je pense qu'il n'est pas un danger pour nous mais qu'il pourrait apporter le danger sur nous… Mais il n'est pas mauvais. »

« D'où la surveillance. » Affirma Yamamoto, comprenant les réflexions de son ami.

« Oui. » Confirma tout de même Tsuna. « Tu voudrais bien faire en sorte que tout se passe bien ? » Demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire, connaissant déjà la réponse et celle-ci ne tarda pas.

« Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi Tsuna ! » S'exclama Yamamoto avec un grand sourire.

N'était-ce pas de toute façon le rôle de la pluie d'effacer les problèmes ? Il allait s'occuper de leur nouveau pensionnaire et faire en sorte d'éviter que les autres gardiens s'entretuent… pour le tuer !

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Voici une nouvelle nuit qui a démarrée et avec elle, une nouvelle mini-fic de 8 chapitres ! Cette fois-ci, les votes ont mis en avant le crossover Harry Potter / Katekyo Hitman Reborn, donc j'espère que vous aimerez lire cette petite fanfiction.

Le couple choisi sera un Mukuro x Harry, mais qui prendra véritablement forme en fin d'histoire normalement.

Pour le reste, je pense que l'identité du nouvel arrivant n'est pas un mystère, mais le voilà amnésique et incapable de parler… Ou si en fait ? Mystère ! Enfin, je pense aussi que vous avez deviné la subtilité x)

Allez, à la prochaine !


	2. Thème 2 : Sensible

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Reborn et le manga sont à Akira Amano.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:** Mukuro x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 93ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Sensible". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mukuro et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Se découvrir**_

 **…**

On l'avait renommé _Azzio_ en attendant qu'il se souvienne de son nom ou qu'on retrouve sa trace parmi les personnes portées disparues. Il aimait bien ce prénom, la tonalité lui rappelait quelque chose et Ryohei, son infirmier aux cheveux blancs, pensait que son nom devait sonner de la même manière.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il avait fait la connaissance de son infirmier et même s'il restait seul la grande majorité de ses journées, il avait compris certaines choses, certains indices ne trompaient pas.

Tout d'abord il y avait eu cet homme aux cheveux gris, qui avait refusé de lui donner son nom et que Ryohei avait appelé « tête de poulpe », sa tenue et les armes qu'Harry avait aperçues caché sous ses vêtements, ne laissaient que peu de possibilités sur le genre d'emplois qu'il avait. Venait ensuite son lieu de résidence, un gigantesque manoir pour ce qu'il en avait vu, où fourmillaient de très nombreuses personnes, plus ou moins toutes armées.

Azzio aurait pu penser qu'il se trouvait juste dans le manoir d'un riche homme aux tendances paranoïaques – _vigilance constante !_ – qui employait une agence de sécurité privée. Mais les hommes et femmes qu'il voyait patrouiller à travers la fenêtre, étaient trop sombres pour ça.

Il n'avait pas voulu sauter aux conclusions, mais ce fut assez naturellement qu'il admit se trouver dans un repaire de mafieux. Cela ne l'avait pas effrayé outre mesure, il s'était contenté d'hocher les épaules en s'en rendant compte. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Tant qu'on ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Ryohei venait le voir tous les jours pour l'ausculter et tentait de le faire parler depuis une semaine. Au début, Azzio n'avait pas compris pourquoi l'infirmier faisait ça alors qu'il lui avait lui-même dit qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas reparler. Mais en apprenant à connaître son aîné, il se rendit compte que l'homme était juste obstiné et n'abandonnait pas. Il avait également dû se faire à l'idée que s'il pouvait parler, les autres ne pouvaient pas le comprendre et n'interprétait même pas ses paroles comme une langue humaine.

Cela lui fit se poser un certain nombre de questions, la première étant « _était-il anormal ?_ ». Il n'aimait pourtant pas trop se poser cette question en particulier car elle amenait toujours un frisson de malaise dans son dos. Cela devait être lié à son passé et au vu de sa réaction, il ne tenait pas spécialement à savoir. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il pourrait découvrir et il avait une confiance absolue en son instinct.

Sa langue étrange qu'il semblait être le seul à comprendre, fut bientôt un simple sujet mis de côté, au profit d'une autre chose extrêmement plus étrange. La première fois qu'il _la_ vit, il crut que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, un rêve étrange. Mais au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient, elle devenait plus facile à voir, plus facile à distinguer. Il arrivait peu à peu à en mesurer l'intensité, la pureté, les subtilités de la couleur.

A cause de sa langue étrange et des échos sur son anormalité, qu'il percevait parfois en rêve, il se dit qu'il était aussi le seul à voir cette étrange énergie. Mais Ryohei finit par remarquer son regard qui se fixait toujours sur _elle_ et il lui demanda s'il _la_ voyait. Sans y réfléchir Azzio avait hoché la tête et son infirmier avait paru stupéfait.

Ce ne fut cependant que le lendemain que Ryohei lui expliqua un peu plus sur ce qu' _elle_ était. _Elle_ avait un nom, Flammes de Dernières Volonté. Celle de son infirmier était celle du Soleil. Elle avait des caractéristiques d'Activation, utiles pour accélérer la guérison. Il existait d'autres types de flammes, avec chacune leurs particularités. Le Ciel avait l'Harmonie, la Tempête avait la Dégénération, la Pluie avait la Tranquillité, la Foudre avait la Solidification, le Nuage avait la Propagation et la Brume avait la Construction.

Ces Flammes correspondaient aux Cieux, mais il existait également des Flammes de Terre avec d'autres caractéristiques et d'autres pouvoirs. Azzio apprit également qu'une personne ne possédait en générale qu'une seule flamme, mais que d'autres comme Gokudera – l'homme aux cheveux gris – en possédait plusieurs mineures avec une Flamme dominante. Chaque être humain sur terre possédait une Flamme en lui, mais elles n'étaient pas toujours actives, comme c'était le cas pour Ryohei ou pour lui puisqu'il était capable de les voir.

Cela avait rassuré Azzio sur le fait qu'il n'était pas si bizarre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était un soulagement pour lui, mais c'était bel et bien le cas et il profitait du sentiment de sérénité qu'il ressentait. Son infirmier avait été intrigué par ses capacités et il lui avait appris à faire ressortir sa Flamme. Azzio n'avait pas osé dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la manifester pour en déterminer la couleur et la nature. Il voyait parfaitement les Flammes dans l'aura même de Ryohei ou dans la sienne. Mais craignant que cela soit également une chose étrange comme son parlé non-humain, il ne l'indiqua pas à son infirmier et se concentra plutôt sur l'apparition de sa flamme majeur.

 **oOo**

« Une Flamme du Brouillard. » Lâcha Ryohei une fois Tsuna installé avec lui dans le canapé. « Je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre la chose. Son attitude générale me rappelle plus Chrome, mais sans sa touche de fantaisie et de sadisme. »

Le Boss des Vongola se mit à réfléchir. Sa Famille avait beau se battre avec les Flammes de Dernières Volontés depuis des générations, et même après leur voyage dans le Futur, ils ne connaissaient que très peu de choses sur elles. Normalement, elles devaient refléter la personnalité des gens, mais cela serait réducteur de réduire ainsi la population.

« Normalement, la Flamme du Brouillard s'attache aux personnes trompeuses. » Fit Tsuna après quelques minutes de silence, une question muette restant en l'air.

« Eh bien, je pense en effet que son apparence est trompeuse. Je veux dire, son corps est couvert de cicatrices d'origines multiples, plus ou moins vieilles, et il ne faut pas oublier que quelqu'un a essayé de le tuer, mais… Il n'est pas mauvais. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il se cache pour se protéger. » Détailla Ryohei, en repensant à ses moments passés avec son patient.

« Tu penses qu'il nous cache des choses. »

« Oui. C'est sûr. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il se retient de me communiquer des informations. Mais il n'a pas l'air dangereux pour autant. Je veux dire, son regard n'est pas _mauvais_ ou calculateur. »

« Hm… »

Tsunayoshi laissa le silence tomber une fois de plus, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils pourraient faire de ses nouvelles informations. Cela avait été une véritable surprise pour tout le monde quand Ryohei était soudain entré dans son bureau l'autre jour, pour s'exclamer que leur mystérieux patient amnésique et muet, pouvait voir les Flammes. Ils avaient longuement discutés pour savoir si oui ou non, ils devaient en dire plus sur les Flammes à ce jeune homme. Ryohei avait insisté pour au moins lui raconter les bases, afin qu'il ne s'effraye pas et Tsuna avait accepté sa demande.

Mais maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il était sensible aux Flammes… Quelle route devait-il suivre concernant ce jeune homme ?

« Il est temps que je le rencontre en personne je pense. » Déclara finalement l'homme aux yeux caramel, en se levant.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Et un nouveau petit chapitre ! On découvre le prénom temporaire de notre personnage, il n'a pas encore totalement compris la langue qu'il utilise, mais cela va bientôt venir.

Je reviendrais peut-être rapidement sur la rencontre entre Tsuna et « Azzio » mais je ne l'a décrirais pas, non car dès le prochain chapitre, nous retrouvons _enfin_ Mukuro !

Je pense que la Flamme du Brouillard convient parfaitement à « Azzio » vu qu'il aimerait disparaître de l'attention, qu'il aimerait se cacher des personnes qui lui veulent du mal et qu'il a toujours porté un masque qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors, vous trouvez mon explication plausible ?

Allez, à la prochaine avec Mukuro !


	3. Thème 3 : Pendule

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Reborn et le manga sont à Akira Amano.

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:** Mukuro x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 93ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Pendule". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mukuro et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **S'adapter**_

 **…**

 _Tic… Tac…_

Azzio observait le bureau dans lequel il attendait.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Il était debout, les mains croisées dans le dos.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Les fenêtres étaient aussi grandes et hautes que dans les autres pièces, mais de lourds rideaux sombres restreignaient la lumière qui y entrait.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Il avait fait un choix après sa rencontre avec le jeune Boss Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Il n'avait pas été aveugle à son état, à ses réflexes qui n'étaient pas _normaux_.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Tout comme il n'avait pas été aveugle à la véritable nature de ceux qui vivaient ici.

 _Tic… Tac…_

On lui avait proposé de vivre à l'écart, dans un endroit paisible.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Il avait accepté au début, mais il ne s'était pas sentit à l'aise.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Il avait besoin de bouger, de se penser, de sentir l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Il n'avait pas osé le dire, pas tout de suite. Mais Ryohei avait vu son état de nervosité et on lui avait fait un autre choix.

 _Tic… Tac…_

On lui avait proposé de travailler pour eux, en attendant d'en savoir plus sur lui, et il avait dit oui.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'explications, juste qu'il allait être sous les ordres d'un Gardien, l'un des huit hommes de confiance du jeune Vongola.

 _Tic… Tac…_

On l'avait installé dans une chambre quelconque, il n'avait pas d'affaires à lui donc elle était restée simple, vide. Comme sa mémoire.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Puis on lui avait donné rendez-vous, dans ce bureau. Pour qu'il rencontre celui dont il prendrait les ordres.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Ryohei avait été déçu de ne pas l'intégrer dans son équipe, mais Azzio préférait ça, il ne se voyait pas prendre soin des autres.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Comme il n'avait pas d'entrainement ou de passif connu, sa place avait été décidée par sa Flamme.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Il attendait donc de rencontrer le Gardien du Brouillard, ou l'un des deux car apparemment ils agissaient en pair.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Le bureau était vide de papiers, ils n'étaient même pas cachés sous des illusions.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Il n'y avait pas non plus de photos ou d'objets personnels.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Ce bureau était aussi vide que sa chambre.

 _Tic… Tac…_

La pièce en elle-même, était également standard, à l'exception des rideaux.

 _Tic… Tac…_

Comme si le Gardien s'attendait à partir d'un moment à l'autre.

 _Tic… Tac…_

La porte s'ouvrit et le son du pendule s'arrêta d'un coup. Apparemment son patron n'en n'appréciait pas le son constant et monotone.

Azzio ne se retourna pas pour autant, restant immobile et droit devant le meuble de bois, ses mains croisées dans son dos. Ses poils se dressèrent quand il sentit la présence dans son dos.

Sans avoir à se retourner, il savait qu'il était _face_ à un être puissant. Puissant et sûr de lui.

 _Il_ s'arrêta derrière lui, son aura léchant son corps dans le but de l'intimider. Mais Azzio pouvait y faire face, il savait qu'il avait entre les mains un masque imperturbable. Un masque vieux et usé, un masque de son passé. Un masque dont il ne se souvenait pas, mais dont il était sûr de la force. Le mettre le remplit de courage, un faux courage, qui pourtant le réconforta d'une certaine manière.

Mais aussi rapidement qu'il mit ce masque, il lui fut enlevé.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça avec moi. En fait, il ne sert à rien, je vois à travers toutes les illusions dont tu pourrais t'affubler. »

Azzio ne répondit rien, personne ne le comprenait de toute façon. Mais il n'eut d'autre choix de laisser tomber ses défenses. Ses épaules s'affaissant, comme si elles étaient trop lourdes pour lui. Il restait pourtant droit, mais cette fois c'était parce qu'il était tendu. Ses yeux se plissèrent, méfiants.

« Bien. » Ronronna la voix du Gardien, toujours dans son dos. « Je n'ai pas seulement accepté ta présence ici à cause de tes Flammes, mais surtout parce que je _**sais**_ que tu es cassé. Et j'aime manipuler tout ce qui est cassé. »

Cela aurait dû l'effrayer, il comprenait parfaitement qu'il allait devenir une marionnette entre les mains de cet homme, qu'il le veuille ou non, et pourtant ça le rassurait, car il aurait un endroit, un refuge, où il pourrait être lui-même – même s'il ne savait pas vraiment qui était ce _lui-même_ – et où il n'aurait pas à jouer un rôle. C'était rassurant et confortable…

Une main sur son épaule le força à se retourner et il rencontra enfin son nouveau patron. C'était un homme grand et mince. Ce qui attira immédiatement son regard, n'était autre que les yeux vairons qui ne fixaient avec malice et avidité. Il allait réclamer tout de lui, il le savait. Et pourtant… Azzio ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentit si calme, si confortable en la présence d'un tel homme. Peut-être… peut-être car leurs blessures se ressemblaient… ?

« Mignon et intelligent. » Susurra l'homme. « Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi. Appelle-moi Mukuro, inutile de s'embarrasser avec des _monsieur_ ou des _maître_ si tu n'en ressens pas l'envie. »

Azzio hocha simplement la tête, ne ressentant même pas le besoin de parler. Cela l'avait perturbé d'être muet et cela l'avait poussé à tenter de parler plus que de raison, mais en vérité il n'avait pas l'impression d'être très bavard… C'était étrange de se référencer à soi-même de cette manière…

« Tu vas venir t'installer avec les autres, tout le monde à son propre espace, mais c'est aussi une sorte de dortoir. »

 _Pour combattre la solitude_ , pensa immédiatement Azzio.

« Maintenant je veux t'entendre parler. Le Soleil m'a dit que tu sifflais, je suis intrigué. »

Il ne pensa même pas à lui désobéir ou à lui tenir tête, Mukuro avait visiblement déjà une forte emprise sur lui.

« **Bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose à récupérer, ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps.** »

Un sourire carnassier et ravi se dessina sur les lèvres de son patron.

« Très intéressant… » Murmura-t-il avec une brève lueur de convoitise dans son regard dépareillé.

 **oOo**

« Boss… » Commença Gokudera, un peu incertain. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas remettre en cause les décisions de son supérieur, mais… « Pourquoi Mukuro ? Il aurait été plus sécuritaire de le mettre sous mes ordres ou même sous ceux de Yamamoto ou Hibari ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Mukuro sera tout à fait capable de voir à travers ses mensonges s'il en a. »

« Et s'ils décidaient de s'associer alors ? Pour détruire les Vongolas ?! »

« Hayato… N'avions-nous pas convenu depuis toutes ses années, que Mukuro était de notre côté ? Je sais que je ne vous dis pas toujours tout le concernant, mais je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. En le laissant jouer le rôle d'un opportuniste, il peut plus facilement infiltrer nos ennemis ou espionner pour nous. »

« Je sais, mais je ne lui ai fait toujours pas confiance ! »

« C'est bien dommage. Mais dans tous les cas, je ne changerais pas d'avis. » Répliqua Tsunayoshi, mettant fin au sujet.

Il ne savait pas lui-même si c'était une bonne idée à vrai dire, mais surtout car c'était Mukuro lui-même qui était venu lui demander la garde de leur nouveau membre. Le Gardien du Brouillard s'était toujours contenté des camarades – car il refusait d'utiliser le mot _amis_ – qu'il avait déjà pour former son équipe. C'était la première fois qu'il voulait intégrer quelqu'un d'autre à ses effectifs.

C'était déjà une bonne raison pour Tsuna d'accepter la demande de Mukuro, cela voulait dire qu'il avait vu _quelque chose_ en Azzio, que ce soit bon ou mauvais. Et puis, son Gardien était tout à fait capable de gérer un espion ou un infiltré, alors il n'avait vu de raisons pour lui refuser sa requête. Toutefois, il y avait toujours une arrière-pensée qui le faisait gigoter sur son siège, comme si le destin suivait son cours et qu'il allait les mener à un point critique… Azzio semblait au centre de ce futur problème, sans pour autant en être le déclencheur.

Parfois, Tsunayoshi aurait voulu que son intuition soit un peu plus claire que ça.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Un chapitre un peu plus long avec que je pensais qu'il serait plus court… Que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça !

Sinon, première rencontre enfin entre Mukuro et Azzio ! J'espère que ça vous plait ;)

Si Azzio se sent à l'aise en la présence de Mukuro, cela ne voudra pas dire qu'il est détendu et confiant pour autant, mais il sait qu'il pourra faire confiance à l'illusionniste. Au passage, ils ne vont pas tout de suite être amoureux, donc pour les guimauves, il faudra encore attendre.

Bref, voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite ;)


	4. Thème 4 : Douceur

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Reborn et le manga sont à Akira Amano.

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:** Mukuro x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 93ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Douceur". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mukuro et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Se redécouvrir**_

 **…**

Un certain nombre de choses étranges se passaient dans le manoir de la Vongola Famiglia. Il faudrait sûrement quelques semaines pour ne faire le tour que des évènements les plus récents. Généralement les incidents tournaient toujours autour d'explosions et de combats débutés pour des raisons inexplicables. Il y avait également une grande part de ces bizarreries, liée à des hallucinations des domestiques.

L'anormalité était donc devenue chose commune au manoir de la Vongola Famiglia et le personnel du bâtiment avait appris à ne plus y faire attention. Pourtant, un nouvel évènement était survenu et cela avait provoqué de grands remous parmi les employés.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'était arrivé un jeune homme dans un sal état. Il avait été établi que le pauvre homme avait dû faire face à une tentative de meurtre. Il avait resté inconscient pendant trois semaines et à son réveil, il ne pouvait plus parler à cause d'une blessure à la gorge, et pour couronner le tout il était amnésique.

Le Gardien du Soleil l'avait gardé dans l'infirmerie pendant presque deux semaines, avant qu'il ne soit installé dans un orphelinat géré par la Famiglia. Pourtant, il était revenu au manoir à peine un mois plus tard pour cette fois intégrer la Famiglia. Cela aurait pu être relativement acceptable en comparaison des étranges animaux enflammés qui se baladaient parfois dans le manoir, si le jeune homme n'avait pas été mis sous les ordres du Gardien du Brouillard.

Celui ne se montrait que rarement et de ce qu'en savait le personnel du manoir, il s'agissait d'un homme très secret qui aimait manipuler son entourage et qui cultivait le mystère. De nombreux autres Gardiens ne l'aimaient pas, mais surtout il ne se mêlait que très peu aux autres. Néanmoins il avait pris ce jeune homme amnésique et muet sous son aile.

Tout le monde aurait pu prendre cela pour une fantaisie du Gardien et classer l'affaire sans suite et c'était ce que tous avaient faits, jusqu'à les deux hommes soient surpris en train de se siffler l'un à l'autre. La pauvre femme de chambre qui avait surpris la scène en avait été particulièrement choquée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'il se disait, mais elle avait distinctement vu un serpent enroulé autour des épaules du Gardien du Brouillard.

Les rumeurs s'étaient mises alors à courir et les faits étranges s'étaient multipliés autour du duo.

Les plus observateurs avaient remarqués qu'une certaine alchimie se dégageait des deux hommes lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble dans la même pièce. Ils se penchaient toujours vers l'autre alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire, parfois leurs sifflements semblaient plus lents, lascifs… Charmeurs ? Etrangement, ce fut Lambo qui remarqua ça le premier. Il devait malheureusement faire équipe avec Mukuro pour s'occuper des défenses du manoir et ils avaient justement leur réunion bimestrielle sur ce sujet.

Lambo essayait de se faire oublier alors que l'illusionniste observait les plans et les rapports de la sécurité. Puis _il_ était entré. Sans toquer. C'était la première fois que Lambo le rencontrait et il ne put s'empêcher de détailler celui que Ryohei-onii-san protégeait face à Gokudera. Physiquement il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il ressemblait aux autres mafieux lambdas qu'il avait déjà rencontrés par de multiples occasions : il semblait au premier abord quelconque, facilement oubliable, sans aucun signe distinctif.

Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus, Lambo sentit un violent frisson remonter dans son dos et il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Le nouveau venu ne lui alors plus quelconque, il était assez petit pour son âge, ses cheveux noirs en désordre semblaient défier la gravité et le jeune adulte était certain que ses yeux verts pouvaient briller dans le noir. Il n'était pas bâti comme une armoire à glace, mais il avait l'allure d'un guerrier et le corps souple d'un sportif. Le Gardien de la Foudre avait oublié qu'il avait face à lui un utilisateur des Flammes du Brouillard et Azzio s'en servait visiblement pour se cacher aux yeux des autres.

Lambo regarde Mukuro et le jeune homme interagir à travers des sifflements. Il ne loupa pas non plus l'idéogramme qui avait changé pour représenter le kanji _trois_. La voie animale s'il se souvenait bien. Cela lui sembla étrange, mais il n'y pensa pas tout de suite, il était plus focalisé sur la manière dont ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre…

Azzio se penchait vers Mukuro comme si une force mystérieuse le tirait vers l'illusionniste et le sourire charmeur de son collègue grandissait au même rythme. Lambo ressentit l'envie – ou le besoin… – de se suicider au moment où il vit Mukuro reluquer son subordonné qui repartait en sens inverse. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne pouvait pas avoir vu cet homme si cruel, terrible et rêvant sûrement de sang et de tortures tous les soirs, flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

Plusieurs images traversèrent l'esprit de Lambo, mettant en scène l'illusionniste dans toute sorte de mise en scène charmeuse et légère, mais cela se finissait toujours mal. Mukuro ne pouvait pas se montrer aimable ou même séduisant ! C'était en totale contradiction avec son caractère ! Voir Mukuro sourire gentiment, même en pensé, était plus effrayant qu'autre chose ! Et pourtant…

Lambo sortit traumatisé de cette réunion et partit pleurer sur les genoux de Tsuna.

 **oOo**

Le Boss soupira alors que sa main passait dans les cheveux de Lambo. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire… Imaginer Mukuro flirter lui envoyait à lui-aussi des frissons dans le dos. C'était tellement hors de son caractère…

Et pourtant il savait que Lambo ne s'était pas imaginé des choses, lui-même les avait croisé dans un couloir – enfin, il les avait vu mais il n'était pas sûr de la réciproque – et ils s'étaient montrés bien plus proches que nécessaire pour un responsable et son subordonné. Il avait volontairement fuit le couloir le plus rapidement possible, mais il ne doutait pas que s'il était resté plus longtemps ou que s'il y avait prêté attention, il aurait vu la même chose que Lambo.

C'était étrange pour lui de s'imaginer Mukuro flirter, même si apparemment d'après les dires de son Gardien de la Foudre c'était assez doux et léger, avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme comme ressentant ce genre de sentiments. L'amitié lui avait toujours semblée être le maximum de ses capacités, mais là…

Eh bien, tant que cela ne créait pas de problèmes, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'en mêle. De toute façon, il préférait ne pas le faire.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Nous commençons doucement à voir Azzio et Mukuro se rapprocher, et avec la description de Lambo, on ne peut plus nier que Azzio = Harry x)

Pour l'explication de la discute entre Mukuro et Azzio, il utilise donc la Troisième de la Réincarnation, le Royaumes des Bêtes, le chemin animal, pour parler Fourchelangue avec Harry/Azzio, car il a été réincarné en animal dans une de ses vies et il peut donc parler et comprendre la langue des serpents.

C'est tout pour l'instant, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre !


	5. Thème 5 : Base

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Reborn et le manga sont à Akira Amano.

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:** Mukuro x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 93ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Base". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mukuro et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **S'amuser**_

 **…**

Azzio marchait à travers les couloirs froids et métalliques, derrière lui, la couleur remplissait l'espace comme si elle était douée de vie propre. Cela faisait partit de ses capacités et pourtant, d'après Mukuro ou Chrome, ce n'était pas une histoire de Flammes de Brouillard, car c'était permanent, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer exactement quand s'arrêtait ses illusions et où commençait cet étrange pouvoir qu'il avait en plus.

Mukuro avait commencé à faire des recherches à ce sujet, mais pour l'instant il n'avait rien trouvé, donc Azzio se contentait d'essayer de pouvoir faire la différence entre ses illusions et ce pouvoir.

Chrome marchait derrière lui, lui donnant les indications sur les couleurs qui devaient courir sur les murs, le sol ou le plafond, ajoutant parfois elle-même un peu d'illusions pour donner une fausse impression de bois ou de pierre à certains endroits. Ils venaient en effet d'investir une nouvelle base, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, l'équipe de Mukuro. Un endroit isolé de tout et de tous, où ils pourraient se réfugier et être toujours en sécurité.

Azzio s'était occupé plutôt ce matin de ses appartements. Il avait longtemps médité au centre du petit salon jouxtant sa chambre, son bureau et sa salle de bain, laissant son subconscient changer l'apparence des pièces. Il avait découvert avec une certaine avidité que les murs du salon c'était couverts de grosses pierres et qu'une cheminée était apparue dans un coin, entourée de gros fauteuils rouge sang confortablement rembourrés. L'âtre n'était qu'une illusion, pourtant le feu qui brûlait en son sein émettait véritablement de la chaleur. Normalement cela aurait signifié qu'il avait convaincu son propre esprit de l'existence de cette illusion, mais ce genre d'exploit était en vérité possible grâce aux Flammes du Brouillard qui rendait réel, l'irréel.

Il ne savait pas ce que représentait cette atmosphère pour lui, mais il savait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son passé, et il devait s'avouer que s'il s'était sentit beaucoup plus apaisé une fois ses appartements redécorés ainsi.

Son étrange pouvoir lui permettait également de projeter son esprit vers d'autres personnes et s'il ne pouvait pas voir leurs souvenirs ou lire leurs pensées, il pouvoir percevoir les fortes émotions. Au début il pensait que cela ne se limitait qu'à ça, mais en faisant l'expérience avec Chikusa, il avait appris que si une personne était suffisamment détendue et qu'elle se concentrait assez sur une image ou une pensée, il pouvait la voir. Il s'était servi de ça pour redécorer les chambres des membres du groupe qui ne pouvaient pas user d'illusions comme Chrome, Mukuro ou lui.

Ce qui avait pourtant le plus enthousiasmé leur groupe et plus particulièrement Mukuro, ce fut quand le plafond de la grande pièce de vie commune de la nouvelle base, changea pour représenter le ciel et le temps extérieur. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement du résultat indu par l'un ou l'autre de ses dons, mais par un complexe mélange des deux. Les deux illusionnistes de la Vongola Famiglia s'étaient extasiés devant cette nouvelle facette de l'illusion. Azzio s'était juste contenté d'hausser les épaules quand on lui avait demandé comment il avait fait.

Il ne savait vraiment pas, il s'était contenté de le vouloir.

Lorsque Chrome et lui eurent finis de décorer la base pour la rendre plus chaleureuse et agréable, ils se trouvaient devant la chambre de Mukuro. Ce dernier ouvrit justement sa porte, un sourire de prédateur ravie d'avoir piégé sa proie, étirant ses lèvres charmeuses. Azzio tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui l'avait accompagné, un sourcil relevé, et celle-ci se contenta de lui faire un sourire innocent en haussant les épaules. Chrome aimait bien Azzio avait qui il n'était pas nécessaire de parler plus que nécessaire et elle était heureuse de voir son sauveur s'attacher lui-aussi au jeune homme muet, il méritait d'être heureux même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte.

Azzio regarda Chrome s'éloigner, sachant que Mukuro et elle avaient sans aucun doute planifié ce petit piège pour qu'il se retrouve dans la chambre de l'illusionniste. Oh et puis, peu importe non ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas envie de sentir encore une fois le corps puissant de Mukuro contre le sien, la sensation était bien trop délicieuse et addictive pour ça.

Ce fut donc avec nonchalance qu'il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son patron.

« **Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?** » Siffla Azzio, laissant sa voix traîner sur certains mots pour donner une double sens délicieuse à cette phrase, bien que ce ne soit pas véritablement nécessaire.

« **Oui, de très nombreuses choses.** » Répliqua justement Mukuro en attrapant sa taille.

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes sans bouger ou dire un mot, profitant du sentiment d'anticipation qui montait en eux et qui les commençait peu à peu à les réchauffer.

 **oOo**

Mukuro souriait, tranquillement installé dans le canapé du bureau de Tsunayoshi. Ce dernier regardait son Gardien du Brouillard avec appréhension. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand l'illusionniste souriait. Il espérait que rien de grave n'était arrivé ou qu'il ne préparait aucun mauvais coup…

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il attendait ici, sans rien dire ou faire. Apparemment il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui ne venait pas. Tsuna n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir de quoi il s'agissait, il le redoutait même en fait.

Puis vint un coup à sa porte. Le Boss n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mukuro autorisait déjà l'entrée au nouveau venu. Tsunayoshi ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir Azzio entrer dans son bureau, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son état. Il semblait avoir fouiller le manoir entier au vu des vêtements chiffonnés et des quelques gouttes de sueurs qui coulaient le long de ses tempes.

Il offrit un hochement de tête à Tsuna avant de se diriger vers Mukuro et de tendre la main.

« **Rends-moi la clé de ma garde-robe Mukuro !** »

Le Boss Vongola ne comprit évidemment pas ce qu'il venait de dire – il avait été assez surpris d'entendre dire que le jeune homme parlait la langue des serpents et que ce n'était pas seulement un échec d'élocution – mais l'intention était assez claire.

Mukuro ricana doucement en le regardant de haut en bas.

« Tu as bien couru dans tout le manoir ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« **Comme si tu m'en avais laissé le choix !** » Siffla Azzio avec rancœur.

« Parfait. »

Mukuro sortit une clé de sa poche et la tendit à son subordonné qui le fusilla du regard et fit aussitôt demi-tour. Cependant Tsunayoshi avait eu le temps de voir des traces suçons et de morsures dans le cou du jeune homme quand il réajusta ses vêtements.

Visiblement son Gardien n'avait pas apprécié de voir son amant se faire draguer par une des bonnes du manoir et il avait fait en sorte que tout le monde sache à qui Azzio appartenait… C'était donc la raison de son sourire satisfait ! Finalement ce n'était pas si terrible.

La porte sortit brusquement de ses gonds au moment où Tsuna pensa ça. Hibari se tenait dans l'entrebâillement, ses tonfas déjà dans ses mains, fixant Mukuro avec un sourire sinistre.

« Bon, je vais devoir te laisser Tsunayoshi, je te laisse gérer l'alouette. » Déclara son Gardien du Brouillard avant de disparaître sans aucun autre avertissement.

Aussitôt la folie combattive d'Hibari se concentra sur lui et le Boss Vongola soupira fortement. Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencée…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Un nouveau chapitre pour cette mini-fic de huit chapitres !

Mukuro et Harry ne sont pas vraiment ensemble à ce moment-là, mais comme Chrome l'a remarqué, ils ont déjà des sentiments l'un envers l'autre mais ils n'ont pas encore ouvert les yeux ;)

Sinon, dans le prochain chapitre, on entrera dans le vif de la mémoire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire x)

Allez, à bientôt !


	6. Thème 6 : Hier

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Reborn et le manga sont à Akira Amano.

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:** Mukuro x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 93ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Hier". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mukuro et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Se souvenir**_

 **…**

Mukuro était allongé dans son lit, il observait Azzio qui dormait à côté de lui, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le pauvre garçon était exténué et son amant ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il s'était passé hier, mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'élucubrations de personnes mentalement atteintes… La magie existait réellement…

Le Gardien du Brouillard et son subordonné effectuaient une tournée de leurs informateurs, à la recherche de renseignements sur un homme qui avait tenté d'assassiner Tsunayoshi. Il n'était pas facile à trouver, mais ils connaissaient au moins son nom : Blaise Zabini. Ce ne fut que tard dans la journée qu'ils avaient eu vent d'un bar que le métisse anglo-italien fréquentait avec assiduité.

Le duo s'y était rendu, non sans prévenir Chrome de leurs déplacements, il valait mieux toujours avoir une porte de secours au cas où. Ils avaient dû attendre un moment avant que l'assassin n'arrive, mais ils en avaient profité pour danser et discuter. Si leur cible ne s'était pas montrée, ils auraient au moins passé une bonne soirée. Mais il était bel et bien venu et Mukuro n'avait pu que se moquer de son manque d'expérience car il s'était facilement laissé emporter à l'écart.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, avec la magie, il avait sûrement lui-aussi une porte de secours. Mais la confrontation d'Azzio avec Zabini avait déstabilisé leur cible, assez pour qu'il ne cherche pas à s'enfuir.

 _« H-Harry… ? Non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible, Ginny a… Ginny a dit que tu étais mort… » Avait bégayé l'homme à la peau mate._

 _Azzio s'était tourné vers Mukuro, un air à moitié interrogateur – comme s'il lui demandait de lui confirmer ce qu'il venait d'entendre – et à moitié angoissé, il ne savait s'il voulait se souvenir, que son ancienne vie le rattrape, il se plaisait maintenant et si parfois ses trous de mémoire le frustraient, il ne voulait pas avoir à quitter Mukuro et les Vongola._

 _« Comment le connais-tu ? » Avait sifflé le Gardien du Brouillard, se plaçant devant Azzio dans un geste de protection._

 _« Nous avons été à Poudlard ensemble… » Expliqua Blaise par automatisme, avant de se reconcentrer sur Azzio. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui comme ça ?! Et ton fils, tu y as pensé à ton fils ?! »_

 _Azzio fronça les sourcils cette fois. Visiblement cet homme connaissait son passé, et il avait une famille ? Il ne voulait pas le croire, il se serait souvenu s'il avait eu une femme non ? Et un enfant !_

 _«_ _ **Mukuro… ?**_ _» Il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa voix d'être faible, inquiète._

 _«_ _ **Je m'occupe de tout.**_ _» Répliqua son amant avec assurance._

 _Une brume argentée s'éloigna soudain d'eux et Azzio eut juste le temps de voir un Loup d'Italie transparent disparaître à travers les ruelles. L'amnésique le manqua de peu, ayant réagi uniquement par réflexe, mais il tourna sa main rougeoyante vers Zabini, le menaçant implicitement._

 _L'italien avait reculé rapidement, l'effroi se peignant sur son visage._

 _« De… De la magie sans baguette… ? » Avait-il murmuré, plus pour lui-même._

 _Encore une chose qu'Azzio ne comprenait pas, mais cette fois-ci il ne se laisserait pas perturbé. Visiblement l'homme en face d'eux avait fait quelque chose et rien ne disait que ce serait dans leur intérêt. Mukuro se rapprocha également de son subordonné, prêt à les faire disparaître dès que nécessaire._

 _Soudain des silhouettes apparurent dans un bruit de tonnerre et avant même que leur vision soit dégagée, des rayons de plusieurs couleurs se ruèrent sur eux. Azzio eut juste le temps de dresser un mur de verre crépitant de flammes vertes qui tint bon face aux attaques. Mukuro repéra immédiatement les hommes et femmes en robes qui brandissaient des bâtons vers eux… Ou plutôt vers Azzio…_

 _Le Gardien du Brouillard ne douta pas un instant de son amant, il le sentait bien trop confus pour que ce soit une mise en scène ou qu'il se souvienne véritablement de ce groupe extravaguant._

 _« Au nom des Vongola, je vous sommes de baisser vos armes. » Susurra Mukuro, tout en sachant très bien que leurs adversaires ne le feraient pas._

 _Mais il valait mieux ne pas attaquer des alliés à cause d'un malentendu. Du moins c'était ce que Tsuna lui répétait sans cesse. En effet, seul Blaise sembla comprendre de quoi il parlait et il pâlit drastiquement en comprenant qu'il était la cible du duo de mafieux et surtout que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier avait basculé de l'autre côté de la loi._

 _« Et au nom du Ministre de la Magie d'Angleterre, je vous ordonne de nous livrer Harry Potter ! » Répliqua l'un des hommes en robes, aux cheveux roux et aux nombreuses tâches de rousseur._

Heureusement, Mukuro avait discrètement prévenu Chrome et – exceptionnellement – Hibari de ce qu'il se passait pour avoir des renforts. Le groupe avait été maîtrisé et solidement attaché de sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper, même avec leur _magie_ , apparemment les Flammes étaient aussi efficace que leurs propres capacités pour retenir les criminels.

Azzio était resté stoïque et muet pendant que ces personnes, qui visiblement le connaissait, quémandait sa pitié, lui ordonnait d'expliquer à ses collègues qui ils étaient, ou l'insultait de toutes sortes de noms. Au final, seul Zabini avait gardé sa bouche fermée, le visage tourné vers le sol. Pourtant, une fois rentré à leur base et la porte de leur chambre fermée derrière eux, Mukuro avait dû calmer Azzio qui faisait une véritable crise de panique. Le Gardien du Brouillard ne savait pas si cette confrontation avait fait remonter ses souvenirs, mais il ne s'était calmé qu'au moment où il s'endormit, épuisé.

 **oOo**

Tsunayoshi se sentait fatigué. En même temps, il venait de découvrir l'existence d'un autre monde qui vivait en parallèle au leur et l'un des membres de cette société secrète s'était retrouvé dans son infirmerie, amnésique et seulement capable de parler en _fourchelangue_ – c'était ainsi que ces hommes et femmes, des sorciers, avaient appelé la capacité d'Azzio de parler comme un serpent.

Apparemment le dernier ajout à la Famiglia était un Héros de Guerre, un sorcier surpuissant qui avait vaincu un Seigneur des Ténèbres répondant au nom de Voldemort, en bref, un être respecté et respectable. Une femme, Ginevra Weasley, avait affirmé avoir été sa femme et qu'elle avait porté son enfant. Pourtant cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'ils avaient trouvé Azzio et de ce qu'il savait de Blaise Zabini, cette femme s'était déjà remariée avec celui qui avait tenté de le tuer et ils avaient déjà eu deux autres enfants.

Ce fut le premier point sur lequel Hibari tiqua lors de leur interrogatoire. Le second fut sur les circonstances de la disparition du Héros Harry Potter. Ces hommes et femmes avaient répondu la même chose : des Mangemorts s'en étaient pris au jeune homme et ils étaient sûrement responsables de son état. Pourtant, son Gardien du Nuage avait un sixième sens concernant ce genre de chose et il ne les avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent la vérité, toute la vérité.

Au final Tsunayoshi savait qu'Hibari avait bien fait en insistant car Azzio n'aurait jamais aucun regret, mais lui-même ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter la vérité, celle du camp des _gentils_ qui avaient torturés des hommes et des femmes parfois innocents, pour la guerre, celle du camp de la lumière qui avait voulu éliminer leur champion, car celui n'avait pas supporté de garder le silence sur les actes de ses compatriotes. Azzio avait voulu faire exploser la vérité, n'arrivant pas à dormir avec la conscience tranquille.

Alors ils avaient fait en sorte de l'éliminer. Mais ça n'avait pas marché et Azzio s'était retrouvé dans un hôpital moldu, plongé dans le coma. Les sorciers s'étaient relayés à son chevet pour vérifier qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Après tout s'il restait dans cet état, rien ne les obligeait à le finir. Ginevra avait profité de son état pour lui faire un enfant et récupérer sa fortune, après tout une fois mort il ne s'en servirait plus.

Le Boss Vongola se demandait ce qui adviendrait d'Azzio après toutes ses révélations…

Un coup à la porte le sortit de ses pensées et il autorisa sa Gardienne du Brouillard à entrer. Chrome semblait un peu mal à l'aise, et le chuchotement qui sortit de sa bouche lui échappa presque.

« Boss, Azzio s'est réveillé… Il a retrouvé la mémoire… »

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Sixième thème, sixième chapitre ! Azzio a enfin retrouvé la mémoire, mais va-t-il redevenir Harry ? Tel est la question !

Le titre peut d'ailleurs faire référence à Azzio qui se souvient de son passé, Mukuro qui pense à la journée d'hier et Tsunayoshi qui se rappelle du rapport d'Hibari, pas mal non ? x)

Sinon, vous avez remarqué que mine de rien, j'ai petit à petit placé tous les gardiens dans le bureau de Tsuna ? Ah ! Vous n'aviez pas fait attention, avouez-le ! Même Hibari a fait un passage éclair au chapitre précédent lol

Allez, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite (plus que deux chapitres) !


	7. Thème 7 : Evidence

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Reborn et le manga sont à Akira Amano

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:** Mukuro x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 93ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Evidence". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mukuro et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **S'aimer**_

 **…**

Quand Azzio ouvrit enfin les yeux, après toute une journée à dormir, Mukuro ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ou disons plutôt qu'il avait plusieurs idées, dont une autre crise de panique, un refoulement de ses émotions ou mêmes de ses nouvelles informations, le besoin d'évacuer sa colère aussi, bref une réaction à ce qui était arrivé. Mais quand il se réveilla, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, comme s'il se réveillait juste après une autre nuit.

La seule chose qui changea, fut qu'il vint se blottir contre Mukuro. Surpris, ce dernier passa automatiquement un bras autour du plus jeune, le rapprochant et le serrant un peu plus près. Il entendit un soupir de soulagement et cela le poussa à prendre Azzio dans ses bras. Ce dernier enterra son visage contre le torse du Gardien, profitant de la dose d'affection à laquelle il avait le droit.

Se sentant rassuré dans l'étreinte de son amant, Azzio délia sa langue, commençant à siffler comment il avait vécu son enfance, son arrivé dans le monde magique, les années à Poudlard, Voldemort et ce combat incessant, un combat de vie ou de mort qui avait commencé avant ses deux ans, les actes des deux camps, son besoin d'offrir la justice et la paix aux âmes de sacrifiés, l'attaque de ses anciens amis, le coma où il avait eu la sensation de flotter pendant une éternité et enfin le réveil, pour sentir des mains s'enrouler autour de son cou pour l'étouffer.

Mukuro l'écouta, le serrant dans ses bras, le laissant sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais pu partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le Gardien se demanda un instant s'il était vraiment la bonne personne pour ça, mais il n'y pensa pas longtemps, il aimait suffisamment Azzio pour ça, il en était sûr !

… Cette réalisation frappa l'illusionniste. Il aimait Azzio, ou Harry, peu importe son nom. Il pensait que c'était juste un jeu entre eux, qu'il profitait du jeune homme autant que ce dernier profitait de lui, mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé… Mukuro serra un peu plus Azzio contre lui, cherchant à l'envelopper entièrement, comme pour le cacher du monde.

« **Je suis là. Je suis là et je ne les laisserais plus jamais te faire du mal.** » Lui jura-t-il.

Le jeune homme, un sorcier donc, leva les yeux vers lui, une étincelle d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux. L'illusionniste lui sourit doucement, gentiment, avant de ravir ses lèvres pour l'entrainer dans un baiser enivrant.

Il sentit les mains de son amant s'accrocher à son haut de toutes ses forces, sûrement pour le retenir, le garder près de lui à tout prix et Mukuro ne chercha même pas à s'éloigner plus que nécessaire.

Mon dieu, il aimait cet adorable jeune homme qui le regardait avec ses yeux si verts. Il était sûrement fou, malade, mais pour une fois, pour cette fois, il pourrait l'accepter, il pourrait se laisser aller aux sentiments qui le brûlaient de l'intérieur, il pourrait l'aimer…

 **oOo**

Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, Tsunayoshi sut tout de suite qui se trouvait derrière. Il attendait sa visite depuis plusieurs jours en fait. Depuis que Chrome était venue pour le voir et lui annoncer qu'Azzio avait retrouvé sa mémoire. Apparemment, la jeune femme avait elle-même entendu cette nouvelle uniquement à travers Mukuro et elle s'était empressée de venir la lui annoncer, malgré son bouleversement.

Il avait fallu plusieurs heures à Tsuna, Haru et Kyoko pour calmer la jeune femme en larmes. Cela avait été un choc pour ses trois amis de la voir dans un tel état, elle qui était devenu si forte et qui ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds aussi facilement qu'avant. Pourtant ils n'avaient rien pu obtenir d'elle, outre que la vie d'Azzio était véritablement cruelle.

Tsunayoshi ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme reste dans la Famiglia en vérité. Il avait après tout été un Héros, un _gentil_ comme dirait un enfant. Même s'il avait été trahis par ses anciens amis, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était foncièrement bon. Il s'étonnait même que son ancien caractère n'ait pas autant ressortit dans sa nouvelle vie, mais visiblement les souvenirs influençaient véritablement le tempérament que l'on pouvait avoir.

Alors quand Azzio – non, Harry maintenant – entra, Tsuna s'attendait à recevoir une lettre de démission ou quelque chose du genre, de sa part. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait en rien changé… Ou si, ses yeux brillaient peut-être un peu plus fort, mais il était toujours aussi discret, pour ne pas dire silencieux, calme et posé. Il n'avait rien d'un Héros, ou du moins du Héros décrit par Zabini ou les autres sorciers. Il semblait tellement banal dans son attitude, humble était peut-être un meilleur mot ? Au final seul son habitude de vérifier son environnement, et plus particulièrement les sorties, et ses épaules légèrement tendus pourraient être des indices de son passé.

Tsuna regarda Harry s'avancer vers lui et sortir de l'intérieure de sa veste, ce qui semblait être une lettre. Voilà, le moment était venu, le Vongola s'en doutait bien. A vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment comme il devrait réagir après ça : Harry devrait-il disparaître ? Allait-il aller voir la police avec des preuves ? Allait-il chercher à leur faire du tort ? Tsunayoshi n'avait pas envie d'y penser…

Il accepta pourtant la lettre et l'ouvrit consciencieusement, retira le simple papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il avait visiblement fait court. Qu'aurait-il pu faire dire de toute manière ? Personne ne tenait à étoffer une lettre de… _démission_. Baissant les yeux vers les mots noirs qui s'étalait au milieu d'une mer de blanc, il lui fallut les relire plusieurs fois avant d'en comprendre véritablement le sens…

« Je continuerais mon travail, Boss

 _-Azzio_ »

Il releva brusquement la tête, ignorant le craquement indigné de sa nuque, juste pour voir le jeune homme ouvrir la porte de son bureau, la tête à moitié tournée vers lui, un sourire narquois présent sur ses lèvres, un sourcil effrontément relevé comme le défier de répliquer quelque chose. Tsunayoshi ne put empêcher un sourire amusé éclairer son visage. Visiblement _Azzio_ avait fait son choix. Et il avait bien trop passé de temps avec Mukuro !

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma derrière son subordonné que le Decimo remarqua que son intuition, qui pendant tout ce temps, l'avait maintenu sur ses gardes, c'était peu à peu calmé. Toujours présente car tout n'était pas fini, mais bien moins forte qu'avant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait passer une nuit complète et tranquille cette fois.

« Tsuna ! » S'exclama Yamamoto en entrant brusquement dans son bureau. « J'ai eu un appel de Squalo, Xanxus et la Varia vient manger au manoir ce soir ! »

Ou peut-être pas… Avait-il été si terrible dans une autre vie, pour que le karma s'acharne sur lui ?

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Mukuro s'avoue enfin ses sentiments ! Oui ! Vive l'amour réciproque !

Oui, parce que, je ne l'ai pas dit, mais Harry/Azzio aussi aime Mukuro, évidemment. Je ne l'ai juste pas abordé, mais c'est tellement évident, que vous avez devinez tout seul x) Vous êtes tellement intelligents !

Enfin bref, prochain chapitre, la Varia est au rendez-vous et Mukuro va déchaîner sa colère !

Alors je vous dis à bientôt :3


	8. Thème 8 : Lundi

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Les personnages de Reborn et le manga sont à Akira Amano

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** **:** Mukuro x Harry

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 93ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Lundi". Le principe est de faire un texte en une heure.

Il s'agit d'une petite série en 8 OS/Drabble, sur 8 thèmes différents, mais tournant tous autour du couple formé par Mukuro et Harry, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture ;)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le venger**_

 **…**

Le Lundi n'était jamais une bonne journée pour personne. Surtout après un week-end éprouvant. Tsunayoshi, comme n'importe quel autre travailleur, pensait exactement la même chose, surtout aujourd'hui. Xanxus et ses Gardiens étaient venus saccagés le manoir alors qu'il pensait pouvoir se reposer après l'affaire d'Azzio et du monde magique.

Son ancien adversaire au titre de Decimo avait entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que des nouveaux prisonniers du manoir, qui se trouvaient entre les bonnes mains d'Hibari. Xanxus avait exigé d'être mis au courant des dernières nouvelles et Tsunayoshi avait donc organisé une réunion exceptionnelle avait les principaux alliés des Vongolas, les Giglio Nero, les Shimon, les Cavallone, les Gesso, la Varia, ainsi que ses Gardiens qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de toute l'histoire – soit Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei et Lambo.

Il avait commencé par compter la découverte d'Azzio dans un état déplorable, puis son réveil muet et amnésique. Xanxus avait rapidement râlé, n'étant guère intéressé par l'histoire d'un déchet de bas étage, mais il avait grogné un peu moins fort quand Tsuna entama la partie de ses pouvoirs assez puissants pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de s'éveiller aux Flammes – du moins l'avaient-ils supposés au début – ainsi que de ses capacités hors-normes qui ne correspondaient à rien de connu.

Quand il avait commencé à raconter ce qu'ils savaient pour l'instant sur le nouveau monde dont ils venaient d'apprendre l'existence. Il n'avait pas tellement d'informations, juste le principal pour l'instant et les évènements majeurs des années 90, mais pour une fois aucun bruit de fond ne vint interrompre son discours. Il termina rapidement et succinctement sur le passé d'Azzio, l'être qui venait de cet autre monde et qui manipulait la magie aussi bien que les Flammes de Dernière Volonté.

« Il était connu comme un Héros de Guerre là-bas, pour avoir défait ce Voldemort. Il a voulu que toutes les victimes soient honorées, mais son camp ne voulait qu'on les associe à une liste de morts dont ils étaient responsables, alors ils ont essayé de l'éliminer. Azzio, ou Harry comme il s'appelait avant, a malheureusement recroisé leur route l'autre jour, mais ses agresseurs ont été maîtrisés et ont atterrit entre les mains d'Hibari qui s'est occupé de leur faire cracher leurs secrets, et notamment l'existence de cet autre monde. »

Xanxus se redressa, prêt à décoller de son royal siège, et l'intuition de Tsuna lui disait que le chef de la Varia avait une soudaine envie de combat, comme c'était souvent le cas avec Hibari, et qu'il irait bien se frotter au sorcier pour tester un peu ses capacités ou pour libérer sur lui un peu de sa rage… Allez savoir… Mais ce fut pour cela qu'il s'empressa de continuer :

« Pour l'instant il m'a fait part de son choix de rester dans la Famiglia et il est retourné dans la base de Mukuro – ah ? j'avais oublié de dire que c'était Mukuro qui s'occupait de lui ? bon eh bien c'est chose faite – et c'est l'attitude de ce dernier qui m'inquiète un peu. Il va sûrement aller chercher des problèmes à cet autre monde. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Tsuna ? » Demanda Enma, sincèrement curieux, il ne connaissait pas Mukuro ou Hibari aussi bien que Yamamoto et Gokudera, mais il savait que l'illusionniste était plutôt du genre à agir uniquement dans son propre intérêt.

« Je pourrais dire que c'est mon Intuition… » Commença le Boss Vongola, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. « Mais je n'ai même pas besoin de ça pour le savoir. Mukuro s'est attaché à Azzio, plus qu'il ne le fera jamais avec personne d'autre. Et le connaissant, il ne va pas laisser le monde magique _impuni_ pour les crimes qu'il a commis envers son… »

Tsunayoshi n'osa pas finir sa phrase cette fois. Il savait ce qu'il se tramait entre leur dernière recrue et son Gardien du Brouillard, mais il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce qu'une certaine image mentale ne s'imprime dans son esprit…

« Amant. » Déclara pourtant abruptement Gokudera, indifférent aux réactions qui suivirent son annonce.

Lambo poussa un geignement horrifié, plaquant vivement ses mains sur ses oreilles. Tsuna grimaça brièvement, il était fichu, cette image allait le hanter à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre viendrait lui rendre visite… C'était tellement étrange de la part de Mukuro – il ne disait pas qu'il n'était pas content pour lui, au contraire, mais cela restait étrange quand même. Les autres invités se contentèrent de cris ou d'halètements de surprises plus ou moins discrets.

Seul Uni et Yamamoto ne semblaient pas affectés par la nouvelle, gardant leurs sourires joyeux, tandis que Byakuran faisait la moue, lui qui avait tenté par tous les moyens d'obtenir l'affection de l'illusionniste !

« Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqués alors Tsuna ? » Osa enfin demander Dino, ayant un peu de mal à se débarrasser de sa grimace, l'image d'un Mukuro en tablier rose préparant un plat avec amour pour son amoureux, flottant bizarrement dans son esprit.

« Son attaque contre le monde magique risque d'avoir des répercussions assez importantes de ce que j'ai compris. Je pense donc que vous avez le droit de savoir que vous pourriez vous retrouver en danger si jamais ils font le lien entre nous. »

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. » Gronda le Gardien de la Tempête des Vongola. « Cet ananas n'en fera qu'à sa tête, alors il vaut mieux être prêt ! »

Cette fois ce fut une grande majorité de sourires désabusés qui fleurirent sur les visages des hommes et des femmes présentes. Il faut dire que les Gardiens de la Dixième Génération n'était pas les plus sages et que ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière fois que toute la Famiglia et les alliés auraient des problèmes à cause d'eux. Mais bon, ils aimaient tous ce qu'était devenu les Vongola grâce à Tsuna et ses Gardiens, ils pouvaient donc bien pardonner quelques crises de colère.

 **oOo**

Finalement c'était Azzio qui portait un tablier rose. Il était sûr que Chrome avait fait exprès de ne laisser que celui-là, avant de partir en mission avec son homologue masculin. Le sorcier se doutait de ce qu'ils étaient allés faire – sans pourtant savoir que d'autres personnes s'étaient jointes à eux, car on ne blessait pas les innocents et que la trahison était un pêché que la Mafia n'acceptait pas – mais il n'avait pas tenu à participer, il ne voulait pas hésiter en voyant des visages trop familiers.

Mukuro l'avait accepté, même s'il ne l'avait pas compris et approuvé. Azzio était donc resté à la base avec Ken et Chikusa, qui devaient profiter du plafond magique qu'il avait recréé dans le salon commun. Il était resté un moment avec eux, profitant de leurs présences – elles n'étaient pas aussi rassurantes que celle de Mukuro, mais elles étaient confortables, il se sentait accepté à travers elles – avant d'aller préparer un bon repas.

Son amant avait d'ailleurs intérêt à rentrer rapidement pour venir le manger, car il n'accepterait pas de voir de devoir réchauffer les plats qu'il avait préparé avec amour ! D'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas un dîner romantique puisque Chrome, Chikusa et Ken seraient là, mais au moins ce serait un dîner !

D'ailleurs, quand il vit Ken glisser un nez dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il lui siffla – sachant que grâce à ses Channels, ses cartouches de dents d'animaux qui lui permettait de s'approprier quelques caractéristiques bestiales, il pourrait rudimentairement le comprendre :

« **Ce sera prêt dans deux heures et demi, et je n'accepterais pas d'attendre pour manger.** »

Le jeune homme partit aussitôt et Azzio hocha la tête de satisfaction en entendant le bruit des touches d'un téléphone. Bien, il avait compris le message. Peut-être que sa dernière menace avait été écoutée… En même temps, Ken aurait dû venir quand il l'avait appelé, il aurait alors pu manger chaud, comme promis. Au moins avait-il servi d'exemple et l'heure du dîner était soudainement devenu sacré dans la base.

Azzio se sourit à lui-même. Il aimait cet endroit, il aimait cette vie, il aimait ses collègues et surtout, il aimait Mukuro et être aimé de lui… Oui, il avait enfin réussi à avoir la vie dont il avait rêvé – à quelques détails près, il ne s'était jamais imaginé comme membre de la mafia italienne après tout, mais bon, il fallait bien faire quelques concessions pour être heureux.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se déclarer proprement à Mukuro et à au moins obtenir un mot doux de sa part et ce serait parfait !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Ironie du sort, j'ai terminé ce chapitre… un lundi ! Comme le thème x)

Sinon voilà, on est arrivé à la fin de l'histoire. Cette fois nous avons commencé avec Tsuna pour ensuite finir avec Azzio. Mais c'était sympa n'est-ce pas ?

Mukuro a donc bien décidé de se venger. Après tout personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à ce qui lui appartient et Azzio/Harry est maintenant à lui ! xP

Hibari s'est lui-même occupé des personnes déjà capturés pour ceux que ça intéresse xD

Spécial dédicace aussi à mon lecteur anglais/lectrice anglaise ! Parce que ça me fait plaisir d'une personne d'une autre langue ait pris le temps de traduire mon histoire (même via google) et ait laissé des messages, surtout alors que je commence à lire moi aussi de nombreux titres en anglais ! XD Donc, merci à toi TinyBookLover !

Et dédicace aussi à mes deux lectrices Espagnoles !

 _Special dedication also to my english reader ! Because it makes me happy for someone from another language to take the time to translate my story (even via google) and leave messages, especially when I start to read many titles in English too ! XD So thanks to you TinyBookLover !_

 _Y también dedicación a mis dos lectores españoles !_

 **RAPPEL : Il y a un sondage en cours sur mon profil pour choisir le fandom de la prochaine nuit du FoF, qui se déroulera le 03/02**

A bientôt !


End file.
